


Coffee Replay

by writing_oddities



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Movie Spoilers, only a little angst, seriously big movie spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_oddities/pseuds/writing_oddities
Summary: Steve loves this.Sure, getting up at the asscrack of dawn to get his shop up and running can be hell on his social nightlife but he loves the scent of fresh pastries and coffee as the sun rises just enough to flood through the windows and fill the bakery with warm light. He loves when out-of-towners stop by and grin after the first bite; when people release a breath of relief after their first sip of coffee. Plus, despite how much work he puts into it, he feels like it's relaxing.And, well, being in a touristy beach town means he gets to meet a pretty good variety of people. Which can be a blessing and a curse- a curse mostly when the uppity ones get in. Overall though, people are usually here to relax and stuff their faces, breaking their diets, and he's more than happy to oblige.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for bakery AUs and I wanted to write something to soothe that movie ending, haha. I've only seen the movie so I'll do my best. Just sorta sat down and starting typing so apologies for the variety of mistakes that are probably all over!
> 
> As always, characters and such do not belong to me and no money is made from this~

Steve loves this.

Sure, getting up at the asscrack of dawn to get his shop up and running can be hell on his social nightlife but he loves the scent of fresh pastries and coffee as the sun rises just enough to flood through the windows and fill the bakery with warm light. He loves when out-of-towners stop by and grin after the first bite; when people release a sigh of relief after their first sip of coffee. Plus, despite how much work he puts into it, he feels like it's pretty relaxing.

And, well, being in a touristy beach town means he gets to meet a pretty good variety of people. Which can be a blessing and a curse- a curse mostly when the uppity ones get in. Overall though, people are usually here to relax and stuff their faces, breaking their diets, and he's more than happy to oblige.

Exhaling softly, Steve looped his apron over his neck then tied it at the back, lifting his gaze as the bell softly chimed over the door. Etta, a childhood friend, comes bounding in with crates of fresh strawberries stacked in her arms and a cheerful, wide smile.

"Got them- got them!"

"Holy crap, did you take all of them- you know what? Better I don't know." Steve reached out, helping her with some of the crates, "Thank you- you're a saint."

"You should hire some help," she called out, setting the ones he didn't take on the counter top. Afterwards, she leaned back and brushed at her arms and top, "Very nearly toppled over on my way here! Crowd's filing into the market so early."

"Help? Who needs to hire help when I've got you."

"I run a business too, you know. Can't be just dashing about on a whim."

"Like right next door. C'mon, you were going there anyways and I give you free coffee."

"Ah right! Where is it then?"

"Yeah, yeah," Steve can't help the grin, moving the crates to the back before returning and beginning to make her coffee. They had an exchange rate and Etta managed to think of the most complicated coffee she could during negotiations. He wasn't complaining though; she loved the farmers market and Steve wasn't a fan of the crowds. He'd rather spend five minutes making her a drink than shoving through people.

"Weirdest thing, though," Etta moved, hopping up onto one of the stool at the long counter and leaning forward.

"Weird in a tourist crowd? I can't imagine..." Steve hummed sarcastically, focused on the drink he was making as Etta rolled her eyes fondly and shook her head.

"No, never. But you see- there was this woman. She was... well, I suppose the word is intense. Looked at me like she knew me."

"Maybe she thought you were cute. Your own Etta Fanclub."

"Oh shoosh and just listen. Anyhow, she followed me around a bit like she wanted to speak but wasn't sure. Maybe thought I was someone else and didn't want to make a total arse of herself for mistaking me. Good, though, cause I didn't know her." She paused, looking to the side slightly and squinting as if trying to scan her memory. Shrugging, she made a face, "I don't know. She did seem a  _bit_ familiar but also I think she just looked a bit like those movie star types."

Steve finished the coffee, putting a lid on it and sliding it over the counter, "Should've asked for her autograph. We've had a few celebs roll in here before. Remember that one guy? Dark hair- could talk his way out of a hornet nest?"

"Ah yes..." she smiled fondly before snapping her fingers, "Well, I must be off! I've got to open up as well. Ta-ta!" Gathering up her coffee, Etta bounded off of the stool and out the door- nearly running into someone coming in. Steve laughed softly to himself, watching the woman she nearly collided into stare after Etta as she jogged off to her shop. He turned away a moment to wipe down the counter by the espresso machine and when he looked back, the woman was standing at the counter. Staring at him. Intensely.

"Woah- uh, hey! Welcome. What can I get for you?"

"You are here."

Steve opened his mouth a moment, eyebrows knitting and words dying on his tongue because  _that_ was not what he was expecting. Clearing his throat, he forced a smile, "Uh, yeah. I guess. And you're... there?"

"Steve Trevor?"

Hesitating a moment, Steve took a breath before speaking, "...Yes?" He briefly felt a strange sense of panic rise up in his chest because  _what the hell_? Forcing it down, he asked, "And you are?"

The woman stared at him, her dark eyes intense and Steve felt like he was being scanned. Judged? Maybe. It was a pretty freaking weird way to start the day to be honest and it was making his skin crawl a little. Finally, she pursed her lips a moment before speaking, "Diana."

"Diana? That- that's a nice name. How do you know me?"

"It-" she hesitated, her gaze suddenly moving around the bakery in surprise as if just realizing where she was. She stepped up to the case in front of her, leaning down to focus on the contents inside- palms pressed to the glass. When she looked up again, she seemed... curious, "You bake?"

"Yeah- yep. That's all me. I mean... that, that's not all me. Those are pastries. I mean that I made them." Alright, she was a little off-putting but his brain had decided that she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and this  _really_ wasn't the time for that. Because this whole thing was bizarre. Though, if she was here to deliver some sort of bad news then she would've done it but now, right? Maybe someone in town told her about his place. That's happened before- people recommend him all the time. But this... she looked at him like he was-

"I will have one. This," Diana interrupted his thought, lightly tapping her finger on the glass and pointing at a chocolate fill croissant. Steve nodded dumbly, opening the case and grabbing the tongs.

"You want it heated up a little? It's better that way."

"I trust you."

Nodding some more, Steve put the croissant on a plate and walked it over to the microwave. Popping it in for a few seconds did not grant him enough time to process all of this because now a part of him felt like he knew her. Somehow. He flinched slightly at the beep of the microwave, walking the plate over and setting it on the counter in front of her. When she handed him cash, he gave her her change shortly after.

"So uh, you didn't say how you knew me. Someone in town tell you about this place or...?"

Diana took a bite of the pastry, smiling softly and chewing. When she was finished, she nodded, "This is very, very good. You should be proud."

"Thanks," Steve huffed, part of him feeling like she was purposefully avoiding answering him and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get an answer. Thankfully, though, the bell dinged again and she moved to sit where Etta had been to eat and out of the way of new customers. People were beginning to file in and he was happy for the distraction- something about Diana felt like a pull and he didn't want to look too intensely into that. Love at first sight was bullshit and, at best, she was beautiful and he was attracted. There. That's all it was. Plastering on his smile, he helped the next set of people.

However, being so early on a weekend, the full force of people wanting sugar and coffee hadn't set in and soon enough it was just the two of them once more. Steve blew out a breath through his mouth, purposely trying to not look at her. God, when did he get so... whatever this was. Maybe he just needed coffee. Yeah, right. That. Get some energy, clear his head, and maybe go out tonight.

"Do people become reborn?"

The voice drew him out of his thoughts and he blinked, leaning over to look at her, "What?"

"People," Diana motioned at him, her eyebrows knit and eyes focused, "are they reborn?"

What in the... well, fuck. Might as well- there was nobody else here and why not talk about reincarnation? Mark this down at the weirdest goddamned Saturday he's ever had (and it'd only just begun).

"In general? Dunno. I mean, some people believe that. I guess it depends on your religion if you do?" Steve leaned against the counter, crossing his arms, "Kinda weird starter conversation but I get the feeling you're not exactly normal. Do you believe in that stuff? Like, who do you think you used to be?"

"I have always been me." Diana tilted her head slightly, eyebrows raising as if it were obvious.

"Right, of course," Steve laughed softly, shaking his head, "You'd be you just... someone else. If that makes sense? Like, I guess if I had to think about it- I'd hope I wasn't a dick. Maybe someone who did good." Grinning, he shrugged, "Hero type."

"Yes..." Diana's eyes lit up slightly and she smiled, "Hero type."

Steve held her gaze, his smile softening to match her's before he looked away and lightly scratched at the back of his neck, "So, uh, you just visiting town or?"

"Yes- originally I had intended to pass through but the market was... beautiful. I am glad to have stopped and I think I need to stay longer," pushing herself to stand, Diana nodded as if agreeing to something in her head, "I must go but I will return. You will be here?"

"Yeah, every day."

Smiling, she lingered and seemed to be taking him in before tilting her head, "Later then, Steve Trevor."

Steve lifted a hand, waving faintly as she turned and left the bakery. The bell jingled softly after her and he released a sharp breath he had been holding because  _what_? What was all of that? And fuck, his heart was going a mile a minute. Lightly rubbing his knuckles against the center of his chest, he reached for his phone and typed out to Etta.

_Think I just met your market lady._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death and slight panic attacks at the beginning~

_I wish we had more time._

Steve laughed humorlessly, his vision clouding with the tears that threatened to spill out. He was trying to focus on not hyperventilating, his arm stretched behind him and pointed out towards the canisters. He could feel the hum of the motor, his fingers trembling slightly as he tried to find his calm because he  _had_ to. Do it for them. Do it for her.

_I love you._

His eyes closed briefly, remembering the feeling of Diana's fingers gently against his face- the way she sought to discover him just as he had her. Steve could remember the tender press of her lips, the imploring gaze, and he exhaled slowly. He hoped she remembered him for the good he tried to do. It was sort of funny, the one moment he said those three words and actually meant them-

He pulled the trigger.

Steve shot up in bed with a shout, his chest rising and falling quickly with urgent breaths as he gripped at his blankets. Sweat beaded against his skin, trailing down his jaw and along his clavicle. He looked around his room wildly for a moment before finally processing that it was just a nightmare. Groaning, he pressed his palms against his face before rubbing at his eyes.

"What the  _fuck_ ," Steve rasped, feeling like his skin was on fire with a headache starting to settle in. Flinging his blankets from him, he slipped out of bed and walked unbalanced towards his bathroom. Turning on the light, he ran the water in the sink before scooping up handfuls and leaning over to splash the water against his face. The chill was refreshing, calming his trembling hands slightly and he gripped at the edge of the counter and gasped. His body shook then, tears rolling freely and stinging at his eyes. Allowing himself to lean forward, he just breathed to the pattern he'd long ago set in his head for when this happened.

He'd had the nightmare before, though it hadn't happened in a while. A few years- enough that he thought all that bullshit was behind him, having lost sense of the feeling behind it. The name 'Diana' hadn't meant anything to him then though and now with that weird customer...

Releasing the counter, he turned and allowed himself to slide down and sit on the cold floor. His breathing was better, the ache in his chest lifting slightly, but he still felt too hot. Maybe that was it- just meeting someone  _named_ Diana was enough to set his brain off. It didn't mean anything. Steve briefly recalled her imploring looks and the way she spoke of rebirth, as if she had known him. God, that was fucking impossible wasn't it?

A soft mew came up at his right and he turned his head to look at his cat who eyed him curiously, her tail twitching.

"Meow yourself," reaching out, Steve ran his fingers against her fur and was rewarded with a deep purr. He sighed, allowing himself a moment to relax before pushing up to his feet, "Alright. Let's get some breakfast."

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh sweet Lord, what happened to you?"

Steve blinked, looking up from the notepad he'd been writing on. Well... doodling, apparently. He knew he meant to make notes about  _something_ (probably to get more peaches) but instead he doodled some sort of mountains surrounded by a beach and maybe he needed a vacation. Yeah, that sounded nice. Somewhere he could just relax and-

"Steve."

"Hmnh?" He looked up, meeting Etta's concerned gaze before realizing that she had asked a question. Shrugging, he waved a hand, "Nothing  _happened_ to me. Just had a late night."

"Ooh, I thought you were done with the party life. Dunno how you do it."

"Don't you have a business to run?" He asked, slightly annoyed and grumpy from his night.

"Sundays are slow. Anyhow, you should close up early! You look like you're about to pass out at the counter and I doubt that'd be very stunning to your fanbase."

Usually, Steve would protest that but he felt a little defeated. The idea of just laying around his house was far too tempting. He'd woken up last night around two in the morning and couldn't fall back to sleep again, fire chasing him every time he closed his eyes. Steve had had long nights before but something about the nightmare exhausted him beyond belief. He felt physical as well as mental exhaustion, as if he'd spent hours running. Nodding numbly, he straightened up.

"You're probably right."

"Now I know you're sick. Come, come- you head home and I'll clean up the place. You'll just owe me."

"I can't wait," Steve grumbled, knowing it would be something ridiculous but he wasn't in a state to argue. Instead, he grabbed his keys and walked to the door, flipping the sign on his way out. He couldn't go straight home, he needed groceries and he knew that once he put on pajama pants he wasn't going back out again until tomorrow. He had even passed up his contacts this morning, settling for his thick rimmed glasses that Etta coined 'nerd specs'. Hey, they looked great on him- even if she teased him when he wore them. Everyone else who came into the shop always gave him appreciative looks.

He didn't really remember the walk to the grocery store, flinching slightly at the noise of the doors automatically sliding open in front of him and  _goddamn_ he needed to get to bed. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he grabbed one of the baskets by the door and made his way inside blearily. Dodging around the other customers, he came to the pet food aisle and paused at the various stacks of cans. Leave it to him to have a picky cat who needed specific flavors. Reaching up, he grabbed one of the cans and frowned at it, blinking a few times as he tried to focus on the label.

Tuna and cheese? That sounds like it'd smell gross- he was sure she'd love it.

"Steve Trevor?"

"Jesus-!" Steve stumbled to the side, dropping the can on the floor and facing the person next to him. "Uh- Diana, hey. Hi. What- you're really quiet, you know that?" He ran his fingers through his hair, clearing his throat, "What are you doing here??"

She examined him, much as she'd done at his bakery, before responding with an amused grin, "It is a grocery store."

"Right, yeah... right."

They stood in mutual silence for a moment, Steve swaying slightly before he chuckled, "Uh, funny thing- I was thinking about you earlier." Well, that wasn't what he meant to say.

"Oh?" Diana tilted her head, stepping closer and something about her gaze made Steve think there was dancing excitement under her skin. Danc... what? Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head because why was he thinking  _that_? Ah yeah, because he's so fucking tired.

"I meant, you know- not  _you_ you because we just met and that's... that's probably weird."

"Mm, not weird."

"...Okay," Steve said softly, "Okay, uh, I meant about that whole rebirth thing you were asking about. Why did you bring that up?"

"Because you are Steve Trevor."

Steve stared at her, his mouth forming shapes of the words but not actually speaking as he tried to process that answer. Of course he was but what did that have to do with anything? He lifted a hand, eyebrows knit as he tried to focus, "Okay that's- that's not really an answer. Look, Diana, if you-" He spotted the can of cat food he had dropped and mindlessly swooped down to pick it up. Rising up quickly, he held the can pointed to her, "If you..."

Oh.

The floor was shifting slightly at an angle. Blinking, Steve stumbled as darkness filled the corners of his eyes and stretched forward until his vision was completely shadowed. The last moment he saw was Diana reaching out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one wasn't super interesting (I'm not too confident in my writing haha) BUT next chapter will be fluff. FLUFF!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some answers. And a date?
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments!

Diana had no plans of stopping at the beach side town. She had admired it from the road as she drove, the ocean lapping at the shore- white waves crashing against the sands. The sun had just begun to rise, skittering light across the ripples and breathing life back into the world. She loved the ocean; it reminded her of home and of a time when the ocean caught and delivered  _him_ to her.

The deer was unexpected as well but she managed to swerve away from its path, coming to stop just before a sign. The thick lettering reading  _Cherry Beach Farmers Market_ stared down at her and she pursed her lips briefly in thought. She wasn't especially busy nor needed elsewhere... where was the harm? She always wondered at what people were able to cultivate, what crafts they were able to construct, and she craved to discover more. Additionally, she could spend a few moments feeling the sand against her toes and enjoying the sunlight.

It was how Diana ended up in a busy crowd, staring down someone completely familiar. She thought the sun was playing tricks on her eyes but even through closer observation she could not mistake that face. Nor could she further deny it when a person helping the woman with crates of fruit called her by her name.

Etta.

Diana didn't speak to her- didn't know what to say. How could it be possible? Etta Candy had long passed, years earlier. So many, many years earlier and yet there she walked. Diana didn't realize she'd started following her at first, only that she was moving. She should say something- she thought. And, by the time they reached their destination, she  _would_ have something. However, when they reached a building, Diana was still at a loss.

Do people experience rebirth? If so, how much is returned?

She had no reason to speak with _this_ Etta and she turned heel, walking back towards the market with the intent of looking further. But... perhaps it wasn't so bad to want to see a familiar face? Even if for the selfish thought of relieving the pain of a long ago loss; to see an old friend she missed living again? She turned once more, walking back towards the shop and halting her steps before becoming annoyed with herself and turning back towards the market. She would need to say  _something_ \- that was polite. It was long ago pointed out that studying someone without explanation made people uncomfortable and she was unsure of anything to say that wouldn't put her off.

But.

With a noise of frustration, Diana turned once more. She was Diana of Themyscira and she did not  _hesitate_ when she knew her instincts were correct. Approaching the door, she was caught off guard when it opened and Etta nearly stepped on her foot in her rush to leave. Diana stared after her, meaning to follow but something urged her gaze away. She looked further into the shop and felt as though the world shifted its balance below her feet.

 _Steve Trevor_.

xxxxxxxxx

Steve heard the waves crashing against the beach and birds calling from overhead. He could feel warmth on his skin, fingertips curiously touching at his face and when he opened his eyes- it was too bright for a moment. A shadow loomed over him and he blinked a few times for his vision to clear and when it did, he was awarded with a few light slaps to the cheek that were unexpected and left him sputtering. Instinctively, he flailed his arms (gracefully) against the 'attack' and only ended up falling off of the couch he was apparently laying on.

"Oh good! You're awake! He's awake!"

Etta voice called out in a sing-song way and he groaned, laying on his stomach now with his arms tucked under him. Lowering his forehead to the cool wooden flooring, he grumbled, "Can't you just let me suffer in peace?" He spoke at the floor, deciding that this was as good a spot as any and no matter what Etta said he  _wasn't_ pouting.

"Are you in pain?"

The new voice, however, got him to raise his head and he turned over onto his back to stare up at the two of them. Blinking a few times more, he made a face, "What happened?"

"Ah, well, apparently you decided that the floor of a shop was as good a place as any to sleep. Thankfully, Diana here said she caught you before you landed on that beautiful face." He saw Etta nudge Diana, grinning, "He's rather fond of it. Going on about how-"

"Above average?" Diana supplied with a fond smile.

"So you have been subjected to it! Steve, honestly."

"What? I didn't," he paused, trying to think back. When he did, he felt a strong grip on his arm and was soon helped up back to the couch into a sitting position. Steve looked at the two of them with a frown, "Are you best friends now?"

"Forever and ever."

"Great," he rubbed at his face. "No, wait. Back up. This is weird." Steve grimaced, looking around the room and recognizing it, "Wait, how did you get into my place?"

"Oh for goodness sake- you had your keys on you." Etta turned to Diana, "Are you sure he didn't hit his head a bit?"  
  
Diana shook her head but didn't remove her gaze from him, looking fondly at Steve and he began to panic internally. Just slightly. Mostly because when someone looks at you like you brought them the moon, you're in love and he was having some serious concerns that he bumped his head years ago and forgot another life. No, wait- he'd been born here. Scrubbing his hand against his face, he realized his glasses were missing (which may have contributed to his lack of focus) and felt them being pressed into his other hand shortly after this realization. Smiling, he murmured a soft "Thanks" and put them on. A sharp whistle drew his attention, and Etta bounced.

"Ah- water's ready for tea! Be back in a jiffy!"

When she departed, Diana moved and sat down next to him and leaned forward somewhat so she could rest her elbows against her knees.

"I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how to say it. That's... unusual for me," she quirked a light smile, looking at him.

"Uh well, y'know. I've had a pretty unusual few days myself, if that helps," Steve sniffled once, brushing his fingers through his hair and she nodded in affirmation- the determined look on her face making him feel like he just gave permission to  _something_.

"You were a brave and wonderful soldier many, many years ago and you sacrificed your life for the good of many- taking on a terrible loss selflessly. I had lost you then and, by chance or fate, you are here now."

And that was probably the furthest thing he expected to hear today. Steve's lips parted, sitting still as he desperately tried to scrub at his brain for an answer to  _that_.

"And Etta- Etta was there as well. Not fighting but employed by you."

Oh boy, it got better. Exhaling roughly, he flicked his tongue against his dry lips to wet them before nodding his head once- eyebrows raised.

"Well... that's neat."

What else was he supposed to say? And why wasn't he trying to climb out of his window right now, second floor height be damned? Instead, he sat there, rolling those words around in his head and tapping on fingers against his knee. After a few seconds, he lifted his hand with his index up and eyebrows knit, turning towards her and attempting to come up with something understandable.

"Wha-wh, you," yes, good start. Squeezing his eyes shut briefly, he opened them and tried again, "Hooow... Okay, wait. If you knew me back then then how are you here? You'd have to be pretty old."

"I am the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus."

"...Alright. Listen, that's good and all but you can't expect me to believe that without some sort of solid proof. You- what are you doing?"

Diana was rustling through her bag before he could finish that sentence, digging around inside of it then removing an six-by-four photo and holding it out towards him.

"It is not the original- that is safe and too old for travel. But a copy."

As she tapped her finger against the photo, Steve felt his heart nearly jump into his throat because  _holy shit that was him_. Standing next to her and a few other people. He paused, squinting at one of them. Wait- wasn't that that actor guy who-

"Tea's on!"

At Etta's voice, for some reason, Steve pressed the photo to himself and hid it from her. Probably just a natural reaction. Honestly, he was surprised he wasn't more jumpy because the circumstances certainly called for it.

"Oh, Diana- I don't know how long you're visiting but there's a lovely fair going on and they do fireworks at night! I'm sure Steve could take you, if you're interested," she nudged him just as he grabbed his mug from her, nearly making him spill his tea on his hand.

"Subtle," Steve muttered lowly, watching the way his hand trembled because he wasn't having enough time to process this. What was enough time? What if this was true? This looked too authentic to be an edit. Frowning, he glared at Etta, "Weren't you just complaining about me not getting any sleep?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking down at him, "Steve, you've been out for four hours. That's a power nap if I've ever heard of one."

Steve looked over at Diana, meaning to protest but hesitating at her earnest smile and bright eyes.

"It sounds like fun."

"Yeah..." he replied absently, feeling a weight in his chest that was both foreign and familiar at the same time. Clearing his throat, Steve pushed himself to stand and handed his mug of tea back to Etta. "No time like now, I guess." Besides, he could at least get more answers if they were alone- as if answers would even help.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, how did we meet?"

"Your plane crash landed in the waters near Themyscira and I rescued you from drowning."

"Sounds intense," Steve pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, walking down the grassy hill towards the fair. He couldn't make up his mind if he was intrigued or freaking out and until he figured that out, he might as well get the rest of the story. "Was it friends at first heroic save at then?"

Diana smiled, shaking her head, "Not exactly. They wanted you dead."

"They?"

"The Amazons."

"Ah."

"But obviously, they did not follow through- and I made you take me on a boat to the war."

"Pilot and a sailor? Honestly, you're making me sound way cooler than I am." He grinned.

"Above average," she quipped once more and he really wanted to know the story behind that because it sounded like an inside joke. Likely, she was making fun of him but honestly he didn't mind.

It didn't take them long until they reached the fairgrounds and there was a ticket booth that he was intending to head to but Diana had stopped short at another stand selling ice cream. He walked over to her, asking, "Hey- you want one?" Reaching for his wallet when she nodded absently, he fished out a few dollars and handed them over. He didn't notice Diana's focused gaze on him until the ice cream cone was handed over.

"What?"

Diana shook her head, "It's nothing." She tasted the ice cream and smiled, nodding to the woman in the stand, "This is delicious." Turning her attention back to Steve, she said a "Thank you" before focusing more on the ice cream as they walked. Steve bought a couple of tickets for rides for the two of them and headed deeper into the fair. There were people milling about- couples out on dates, families enjoying the warm night, and friends trying to best each other at games.

"So, why did you come here? What did you expect from this?"

"Coming here was an accident," Diana flicked her tongue against her lips, "I was distracted by the beach- it reminded me of home. Finding you was chance. I saw Etta in the market and meant to speak to her but, ah, what would I say?"

"That you knew her several years ago and you're basically an immortal god?" Steve supplied teasingly, grinning at her.

"Only half," she laughed softly, "I followed her and then came upon you. What I expect is... I am not sure. As you said before of rebirth; you are you but not you. Not him and yet... very similar, I think. Not just in appearance but the soul is the same." Releasing a light sigh, she stopped walking and he paused a few steps away to look back at her. "I think it just brings me happiness to see your face again and to hear your voice; to know you breathe and laugh."

Steve swallowed thickly at that, unsure how to respond. The heaviness he felt in his chest earlier seemed to increase into an ache- an empty feeling that sought out... something. As she met his gaze, he suspecting that she was feeling the same way. There was a sharp pop noise to his left that startled him out of the moment and he looked to the source, eyeing the target game set up and the group around it. Nodding over to them, he pointed his thumb in the direction.

"C'mon. Bet I can get a higher score than you."

Brought out of the moment and seeming surprised by his statement, Diana recovered with an amused look.

"Do not bet on that which you'll lose, Steve Trevor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a comforting drabble for myself and it keeps going aaaaaaa


End file.
